It is believed that a seat of a conventional fuel injector can be attached to a valve body by placing the seat and an orifice disk within the valve body and crimping a terminal portion of the valve body to retain the seat and the orifice disk within the valve body.
However, the crimping of the seat to the valve body may cause movement of the seat relative to a desired position in the valve body. Further, the seat, orifice disk, or the valve body may also distort at a location proximate the terminal end of the valve body.
The change in seat location relative to the valve body may cause the working gap between an armature and a pole piece of the conventional fuel injector to be changed, thereby changing the desired flow rate.
The distortion of the seat may cause the integrity of the sealing surface formed between a closure member and the seat to be changed, thereby potentially affecting emission due to leaks during a closed configuration of the fuel injector.
The distortion of the seat and/or the orifice disk may cause the fuel spray pattern and targeting to be unsuitable (e.g., insufficient atomization or inappropriate spray pattern) in the manifold or in the intake port of the engine.
Thus, it would be desirable to attach the seat to a valve body without the potential shortcomings of the conventional fuel injector. Moreover, it would be desirable to maintain symmetry of the seat and/or the orifice disc with respect to a longitudinal axis.